There is a need for passenger service vehicles, such as coaches and buses, to have both good ride and good handling characteristics. However, achieving both can often lead to complex suspension arrangements, which can be costly and space prohibitive (i.e., the overall structure of the suspension arrangement may impede on the occupant or passenger space within the vehicle). Further, such complex systems may unhelpfully increase the overall weight of the vehicle.
As such, there is a continuing desire to provide suspension and chassis arrangements that are cost effective, can be installed in a limited space so as not to unduly restrict occupancy of the vehicle, or space within the vehicle, yet at the same time provide both good ride and handling characteristics, while at the same time minimizing the weight of the vehicle.
This background serves to set a scene to allow a skilled reader to better appreciate the following description. Therefore, none of the above discussion should necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that that discussion is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/embodiments of the invention may or may not address one or more of the background issues.